


Crossfire

by lea_ysaye



Category: Sons of Anarchy, The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types, The Walking Dead/Sons of Anarchy crossover
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Conflict, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Jaxyl - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea_ysaye/pseuds/lea_ysaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Walking Dead/Sons of Anarchy Crossover</p><p>When Daryl comes across a group of tough bikers not far from Alexandria he knows they could become a valuable asset to the community. But is this really all that's on his mind?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first crossover fic I've ever done. This is very firmly canon for season 1 of SOA.

_I can't fit in this skin_   
_It's worn and useless thin_   
_The size of the eyes and the flies in the sky_   
_Make it hard to see, to the end_

_My Body's a Zombie for You - Dead Man's Bones_

 

He could smell the smoke a mile off, or near as. Big fire, too. Either these idiots didn’t know enough to keep the flames small or they were running more than one fire at the same time. Better check them out, they were too close to Alexandria to take any chances.

Daryl approached noiselessly. He was on his own today, Aaron and Eric had some kind of anniversary to celebrate. He didn’t mind, less company meant less talking, and he was in need of some quiet. There were entirely too many people chattering away at him in the day-to-day now.  

Thirty yards away from whoever they were he could hear voices. Daryl stopped, listened. Half a dozen men, by his estimate. Definitely male voices only. That might mean trouble, but he’d reserve judgement until he’d learned more. Daryl would find out soon enough whether these were good people or bad. Odds were on bad, but you never knew.  

Twenty yards, and he could see the camp. Couple of small fires, they must’ve trimmed them down since Daryl had first smelled them. He hunkered down now, rested on his haunches. Watched, listened. The talk was quiet, these guys were not on high alert. By the looks of them they were tough guys. A couple were wearing biker vests over their jackets, not unlike his own.  

Daryl crept round the outskirts of the camp until he came to the road. Six bikes, neatly parked close to the edge of the forest. One guy standing by them, looking down the road. This one caught Daryl’s eye. Six foot, maybe slightly over, blond hair long and tangled. Alert and watchful, but not tense. He was just throwing his jacket over one of the bikes. The day was promising to get hot even though it was still early. Cut-off shirtsleeves like Daryl. Muscular arms, maybe fifteen years younger than him.

Daryl stayed low, watched the man. When he went back to the others Daryl followed. He stayed close for a couple of hours, listened in on the talk around the fires. From what he could overhear these men were not planning anything that would endanger his people. They’d clearly been out on the road a long time; all looked tired. Daryl gathered that they were nearly out of gas, and were contemplating their next move.  

Daryl didn’t want to bring in any new people without Aaron’s assent. It was not his place to make this decision, not yet. But he was loath to lose these guys again. They looked strong, and goodness knew they could do with some additional muscle. But Daryl had a hunch that these guys might not have been entirely on the right side of the law before the world turned to shit, and who knew what they’d do when they realized how close they were to rich pickings like Alexandria.

He considered his options. There was one course of action that struck Daryl as most practical, though maybe not too appealing. He straightened up. Only one way to find out.

Walking towards the men's camp Daryl made more noise than he'd made since the day he’d had his first stalking lesson from Merle. The blond man saw him first. He lifted his shotgun and trained it straight at Daryl's head.  

"Stop right there."  

Daryl stood still. The man motioned at the crossbow.   

"Put that down, hands up."

Daryl obliged. He regarded the other man calmly from under the hair he usually didn't bother keeping off his face these days. The man motioned to one of the others who came closer and picked the crossbow up. The blond man's eyes never left Daryl, and Daryl returned the gaze with as much civility as he could muster.

"Name?"

"Daryl Dixon. You?"  

"Jax Teller. What do you want?"  

"Saw your camp from the street. Thought I'd check you out."  

The man still looked suspicious, and Daryl stood very still, hands lifted.   

"You alone?"  

Daryl hesitated. He knew from Aaron that it was best not to lie, but this wasn't strictly a lie; he was alone today. He nodded.  

"Search him."

Two more men started to move at Jax's command and came over to pat Daryl down. He had to suppress his usual instinct to shy away from the touch. This was an unfamiliar situation, but Daryl needed these men to trust him.  

"Where you headed?"  

Daryl looked at Jax. Close to he could see how similar these men looked to his own group when they'd been out here on the road. Jax still looked alert, but Daryl could see the exhaustion of many weeks of traveling on the other man's face.

Daryl tried to keep his voice quite expressionless. “Nowhere, really. Jus’ going where the game’s good.” 

Jax pointed at the crossbow now lying close by his own feet. “You hunt?” 

Daryl nodded. Jax was relaxing slowly, and now he lowered his weapon. He came a few steps closer, keeping his eyes on Daryl but not looking as suspicious as before.

“We’re a bit aimless ourselves,” he admitted in a low voice. “D’you know if there’s a town nearby, or at least a service station? The bikes are running low, only two have any gas left.” 

Usually, Daryl wasn’t the type to lead people along to get what he wanted, but he had just had an idea. “I saw one, couple days ago.” This was now an outright lie, but he’d decided to go with his gut feeling. “’s a good 20 miles though. How much gas you got left?” 

Jax appraised him. Daryl had the strange feeling that he could guess some of the thoughts going through the other man’s head. “Could just about make it there. You positive we could fill up, though?” 

The truth was, Daryl knew exactly how much gas was in the silos of the station he had in mind, and the answer was a clear yes. He’d have to use another fabrication, though, if he wanted to get Jax to agree to his plan. “Pretty sure, yeah. Went into the shop, and the pump indicators all looked good.” 

Whether from an intuition that told him that he could trust Daryl, from desperation, inexperience or that half-acknowledged vibe that Daryl had picked up and that reverberated in his own mind now, Jax had obviously arrived at a decision. 

“Show me where it is.” 

* 

Daryl was rather surprised with himself and replayed his approach to the situation in his head as he was riding pillion behind Jax on the other’s motorbike. He questioned his own motives, if nothing else. Was he interested in bringing these men into the safe zone for the added safety, or for his own plans, still unformed and vague? 

Whatever it was, he decided he'd just go with it for now. Sitting behind this stranger, giving in to a whim, felt strangely good. Liberating even. He had an idea that spending time with Jax would not involve endless hours of chit chat, either.  

It took them about half an hour to reach the gas station. When they approached Daryl could see it was still deserted, just like they'd left it when they'd last filled up their cars here a week ago. 

They stopped about fifty yards away. The other man looked over his shoulder at Daryl as they both put their feet on the ground.  

"I'll push the bike from here. Let's see what's what." 

Daryl nodded and swung his leg over the back of the bike. He took his crossbow off his shoulder and slotted a bolt into place.  

They approached slowly, but nothing stirred. Jax parked the bike near the pumps and drew his gun. 

"I'll take the shop," Daryl whispered. "Garage's there." He pointed and Jax gave a nod. 

There were no threats lurking. Daryl checked the perimeter, but nothing was stirring anywhere. After five minutes they reconvened out front. Jax holstered his gun. "Shall we get the gas then? Or d'you first want to tell me who you really are?" His voice wasn't angry, he merely looked curious. 

Daryl looked at the man. He wasn't really surprised that he'd sussed him out. Daryl thought he’d recognized some of the same skill of reading people in Jax as he’d recently discovered in himself. He'd hardly be the leader of their kind of group if he didn't have that. 

"Didn't mean t'lie, back there," he said, half an apology, half a preamble to the explanation he'd have to give. "Jus' cautious, y'know?" 

Jax waved the explanation away. "Understood. I get that, being cautious. And I knew you're not setting us a trap. That's why I agreed to come here with you so quickly. Call it curiosity, if you like." Jax smiled, and something fluttered in the back of Daryl's mind as he looked into the sky-blue eyes.

"I guess you have a camp nearby?" 

So Daryl told him about Alexandria, their set-up, about his own group. "Can't make the decision about whether y’can stay or not, if you decide t’come along. But Rick’d be keen t’have you. Under certain conditions..." 

Jax had taken it all in as Daryl spoke. He looked thoughtful, but nodded. "I'll have to discuss it with the others, obviously. But my gut feeling says it'd be a good fit."

He'd moved closer during Daryl's lengthy explanation, and now Daryl was surprised just how close he was. Interestingly it didn't bother him. When Jax spoke again his eyes were boring into Daryl who found it impossible to look away. 

"I get all that, the scouting, bringing people in. Also why you approached us. But," and now he took another step that brought him close enough to touch, if Daryl chose to, "I believe there's another reason we're out here, am I right?" 

Daryl didn't reply. His heart was hammering in his chest, and he felt his breath catch in his throat, but it wasn’t fear. It was the proximity of this young stranger, who was still advancing, staring at Daryl. 

He gave a tiny nod of the head. And suddenly Jax was kissing him, with a ferocity that seemed to surprise them both. 

Daryl let it happen for a moment, then, as if a switch was thrown in his head he returned the passion. The other man tasted of cigarettes, and Daryl could smell motor oil under the grime and sweat that was an inevitable consequence of living on the road. 

There were hands busy on the waistband of his pants, sliding up his stomach none too gently, unbuttoning his fly and shirt seemingly simultaneously. He let his own hands come to rest on Jax in the small of his back and on his buttocks, pulling him close. Jax abandoned Daryl's fly for the moment and crowded in, pressing his erection hard against Daryl, who could feel his own cock respond immediately. 

Jax had his hands on Daryl's hips, pulling him closer and closer, grinding into him and pressing into him until Daryl was sure he’d explode right there in his pants. 

The blond man started pushing Daryl over to where the motorcycle was parked. Daryl soon felt it press against the back of his legs. He leaned on the seat, supporting himself and Jax's weight half on the bike, half with his feet planted wide on the ground. The man's hands were busy with Daryl's fly again, at the same time kissing him hard enough to make their teeth click together.

Daryl moaned against Jax as fingers kept brushing his erection, first through fabric, until finally, finally there was skin on skin. For a moment Jax held Daryl’s cock, still inside his pants, giving it a few firm strokes.

Then Jax stepped back, pulling Daryl with him. He turned him round by the shoulders. Daryl felt his pants slide down and stepped out of them just as Jax placed his hand against his ass, exploring, probing with fingers wet with spit. Daryl groaned. He leaned forward, bracing himself against the seat of the bike.

There was the sound of a zipper from behind him, the clank of a belt buckle hitting tarmac. Then the hands were back on his hips, firm, insistent. Daryl could feel a finger sliding back between his buttocks and rest on his opening. This time Jax entered him, slow at first but as Daryl bucked his hips backwards with desire he pushed in quickly all the way. Daryl could feel the tip of the man’s finger brush his prostate and his breath hitched in his throat. 

Daryl grasped his own erection and as though that had been the sign Jax had been waiting for he moved himself into position. The finger vanished but was immediately replaced with the sensation of Jax's cock pushing against Daryl's entrance. Daryl dug his hands into the seat of the motorcycle as Jax started to push in.

This was not gentle lovemaking. It was quick and hungry and full of need. Jax gave Daryl barely enough time to get used to the sensation of having him inside before he started to move in an increasingly fast rhythm. He didn’t check that Daryl was ok, or wait for any discomfort to pass. Daryl bit his lip hard and tasted blood. The sensation of Jax sliding in and out was both painful and the most delicious thing Daryl could ever remember during fucking.

Once the ecstasy outweighed the discomfort Daryl took hold of himself again and adjusted his rhythm to Jax’s. He was getting close, but Jax was not yet done with him. He stopped suddenly, grasped Daryl by the arm and pulled him back. He slipped his arms around Daryl’s chest and held him close. In another situation this might have been a gentle gesture, but here and now it was rough and hard, and Jax added to it by sucking and biting on Daryl’s neck until Daryl moaned with the sensation, which was bordering on painful. He never wanted it to stop.

Jax pushed him back onto the bike when he’d had his fill of biting him, then grasped Daryl’s hips and pushed in hard. Daryl could hear the other man’s breathing speed up, harsh and fast. He knew it would be only seconds for Jax to climax. He was close himself, and braced himself when Jax started pulling out further and further, slamming home harder and harder. One hard push, the tip of Jax’s cock slamming into his prostate, and Daryl gave a groan of ecstasy as the sensation tipped him over into orgasm.

He could hear Jax groan behind him then, knew that his tightening around the other man’s cock had brought him to the edge as well. Jax pulled out once more, and slammed in almost painfully, his pelvis connecting hard with Daryl’s ass. Then movement ceased as Jax half collapsed onto Daryl, burying his head against Daryl’s back, hips bucking, breath coming in gasps.

Daryl savored the sensation of the taller man on top of him, staying braced against the bike, riding it out together with Jax. Finally, the other man slid out and pulled back. Daryl stayed supported against the bike a moment longer, head down, committing the experience to memory, savoring the feelings the orgasm had brought. When he straightened up and started putting his clothes back in order Jax stepped up close behind him again. This time the arm that snuck over his chest and pulled him close was gentle, and he could feel the other man’s breath warm against his neck.

“Glad you decided to come and check us out, hunter.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was it a mistake, bringing the bikers in?

They filled up several jerry cans with petrol and drove back to Jax's men, the canisters precariously fastened to the Harley. Daryl's mind was still on the experience he'd shared with the other man. He felt some disquiet still. This was not at all like him, giving in to a physical desire at the drop of a hat.

There was something about the blond stranger - for that's what he still was, even though Daryl could still feel his lips against his, the strong hands on his hips - that was unfamiliar and yet felt intuitively right. Sitting behind Jax on the bike seemed the most natural place for Daryl to be, and while he made no attempt to touch Jax while they drove Daryl was hyperaware of the other's presence.

When Jax had parked the bike next to the others again he turned to Daryl, and while he didn't make any move to touch him either Daryl could tell from Jax's gaze that the younger man felt some of the same familiarity with him. His voice was low when he spoke.

"Let me do the talking."

Daryl nodded. They unstrapped the jerry cans and took two each, making their way back to the camp. Daryl hovered at the edges once he and Jax had put the cans down, observing the other man, and the behavior of his group. They all were looking to Jax now, and Daryl thought that this man was comfortable in his role as leader. Even though Jax was much younger Daryl could see some similar mannerisms in him as he saw in Rick as he went round to speak quietly to some of the men, checking in with them, exchanging glances with others.

Finally Jax strode towards the middle of the rough circle in which the men were gathered and raised his voice. "Listen up, everyone. Our situation is a little different from what we thought." He indicated Daryl who was still staying back. "Daryl here has told me some interesting things during our ride."

Daryl thought that Jax's gaze lingered on him just the one second or so more that would make the other men wonder what the hell they'd gotten up to out there. But none of the others spared Daryl more than a glance. Maybe he was overreacting, or maybe they were used to Jax fucking strangers they came across on the road.

Jax recounted what Daryl had told him. The other men listened quietly, only looking at Daryl every so often, not interrupting with any questions. Daryl thought they looked hopeful, definitely less suspicious than they had been when Aaron had found them. He wasn't sure he liked that.

Again Daryl questioned his judgement. Were these men so quiet because they were already formulating plans about how they could take advantage of their good fortune? Or was he being paranoid? Not all people reacted the same to this new world, he reminded himself. These guys had probably seen their share of horrors, but if Daryl was right about the kind of life they had come from then they were more used to violence than most.

And, Daryl reflected, if Jax had thought that his men would react to the news in a suspicious manner he could have asked him to wait some distance away. Instead he'd laid it all bare before the men, with him there. Now Jax motioned for Daryl to sit.

"The guys got some questions, I'm sure."

So Daryl sat with his back to a log, and the other men all turned to him. Jax pointed them out one by on.

"This is Bobby, Kip, Tig, Juice and Chibs. Questions, anyone?”

There was silence for a moment. Daryl waited, hoping their questions would not involve anything he couldn’t tell them. His doubt was becoming stronger again. Then the one called Bobby spoke.

“How long have you been here?”

Daryl thought that this was an interesting choice for a first question. Maybe hadn’t had such a bad idea after all, having him doing the recruiting. What better person to trust than someone who’s just gone through the same thing?

“Three weeks.”

“And what d’you think of the place?” Bobby asked.

Daryl hesitated a moment. “We’re making sure it’ll work out.”

There was silence after that, but they all regarded Daryl with interest. Jax, who was sitting on the far side of the now cold fire pit, raised his voice again.

“Shall we vote on it, then? Are we going to go with Daryl, check it out?”

Daryl made to stand up. “’ll leave you t’discuss.”

He looked at Jax for confirmation that that’s what he wanted. But it was Bobby again who spoke. “Not necessary.” He looked at each of the other men in turn. “I think we’re in agreement here. We’ll check out your place.” Bobby looked at Jax last, who gave a small nod, and then started getting back to his feet.

“Let’s go.”

*

It was evening, and Daryl had fled the stifling heat of the house to have a smoke on the veranda. If he was honest with himself he’d fled more than just the heat. Rick had not reacted well to his bringing the new group in. He could see it the moment Rick had looked at the men, the misgivings and suspicion on his face. Daryl had felt it like a punch to the gut when Rick had looked at him next, disappointment clear as day in his eyes.

Rick had not said anything about it then, just asked Jax some questions there in the middle of the street, just inside the walls. There had been a tense moment when the men were asked to give up their weapons. They’d looked at each other with alarm, and Jax had looked at Daryl, as if for guidance. Daryl, surprised but gratified, had nodded and Jax had told his men to give up their firearms.

Then Rick had led the men off, presumably to meet Deanna. He had not looked at Daryl, and Daryl hadn’t seen him again until he’d come home half an hour ago. He’d ignored Daryl, just sat with Judith in a corner of the room, not looking at or speaking with anyone. That’s when Daryl had come out here.

The screen door opened and then closed behind Daryl but he didn’t turn around. He knew who it was.

“Can we talk?”

Daryl didn’t want to hear what Rick had to say, but he knew he had no choice. When Rick got like this he wouldn’t stop until he’d had his say. So he shrugged.

“Are you sure it was a good idea, to bring these men here?”

“Wouldn’t have if I didn’, would I?”

“But they’re…”

Daryl turned around, suddenly angry. His heart was beating fast in his chest. He looked at Rick, wanting to hate him, standing there looking at him like he would at Carl if he misbehaved. He found he couldn’t hate Rick, instead, he just felt disgusted with himself.

“What are they? Like me, y’mean? Like Merle? Small time criminals? Thugs? Rick, that would’ve been me, if y’all hadn’t given me a chance… if I’d’ve lived this long…”

“Daryl… I didn’t mean that...”

Rick took half a step towards him, but suddenly Daryl couldn’t bear the thought of Rick touching him, even though he had wanted nothing so bad for the longest time now. He could see the pity in the other man’s eyes, and now he felt anger close to hatred after all. Daryl backed away, turned and took the steps down from the veranda in two strides, snarling over his shoulder.

“Thought this here was all about chances, and new beginnings...”

With that Daryl hurried down the street.

*

Daryl wandered around Alexandria aimlessly. He’d had no clear idea where he’d wanted to go, storming away from Rick, but his roaming brought him quickly to a street where he knew many of the houses still stood empty. Only when he spotted six bikes parked neatly against the curb outside one of the properties did he realize why he’d come down here.

There was a tiny light visible on the porch, seemingly hovering in the air. Daryl approached slowly, trying to see which man it was having a cigarette outside, just like he’d been doing before Rick had come after him.

When he got close enough to see that the man on the veranda was Jax, and that he was alone, he couldn’t help his heartbeat speeding up a notch, this time with pleasure. As Daryl drew near the other man stepped towards the stairs leading down to the sidewalk, then slowly descended the steps.

“Hey.”

Daryl nodded, suddenly feeling awkward. He could still remember the sensation of this stranger on and inside him, and just the thought of it was starting to make him hard. But he was unsure what to say, and even how to be around this man he knew virtually nothing about. Except what he tasted like, smelled like, felt like inside him… Daryl pushed the thought away.

Jax however seemed to have guessed what was going on in his head. He smirked at Daryl and beckoned him to follow. Then he walked down the side of the house, into the shadows there. When he was half hidden in darkness he turned around to Daryl.

“Wasn’t sure I’d see you again anytime soon. Your officer friend doesn’t like us very much. I was sure he’d tell you and your group to stay away from us.”

Daryl scowled. “Who says I have to listen to him?”

Jax gave a chuckle. “Right you are.”

The other man’s eyes bored into him and Daryl mentally braced himself. In the half-light of the moon and stars Jax’s eyes looked black and shimmered with an eerie light. He flicked his cigarette away, but just continued looking at Daryl, a question, or an invitation, just out of Daryl’s reach. Daryl looked back. He’d not been looked at like that by anyone since that night on the farm, that warm, humid summer evening when everything had changed… or so he thought.

But he didn’t want to think any more. Surprising himself as much as Jax Daryl closed the space between them in two strides. The next moment he had Jax pinned against the side of the house, hands roaming, lips clashing, biting, sucking.

Jax lost no time. His hands were busy with Daryl’s pants before his back had come to rest fully against the wall. Daryl sucked in his breath as he felt the strong, already familiar hands find their way past his waistband and into his pants. One hand rested for a moment on Daryl’s lower belly, brushing the hair there on the way down to his growing erection. A memory flashed up, of another pair of hands, just as strong, more gentle, more sure, exploring his body, coming to rest there, stroking his stomach, impossibly slowly, smoothly creeping down…

Now, nothing was slow. The hands were not gentle, they were insistent. The mouth on his was warm and strong, no softness, just hunger. And Daryl wanted to crawl into him, crawl into Jax, be one, still the desire that was so obviously crackling between them.

Daryl’s hands got the fly on the other man’s jeans open and were brushing Jax’s erection before they came up for air for the first time. Jax regarded him again, breathing hard, the lust in his eyes palpable. Daryl looked at him for a moment but then had to lower his eyes. The desire was just too strong, losing himself in these blue eyes almost too painful. Almost, but not quite.

He leaned his forehead against the younger man’s shoulder, concentrating on his breath coming in gasps, Jax’s hand on his dick, hardly moving just this moment. He could feel the other man lean in, could feel his mouth on his neck, licking gently now, slowly. Jax’s voice was low when he spoke.

“What shall we do? Just this?”

Daryl nodded against Jax’s shoulder. “Jus’ this.”

Jax brought up one hand, threaded it into Daryl’s hair and Daryl leaned back. Jax smiled, and resumed the kissing, at the same time speeding up his movement on Daryl’s shaft. There were stars exploding behind Daryl’s eyes as he closed them again, and he crowded in, pressed close to Jax, trapping their erections, hands and everything, between them. They were so close, Daryl could smell Jax with every breath. He no longer smelled of the road but of soap and clean clothes, but there was still that hint of motor oil and cigarettes that lingered.

Every breath the other man took was loud in Daryl’s ear and he leaned in even closer, resting his head against Jax’s chest. He could feel the other’s arousal increasing in the quickening heartbeat just discernible in this position. Jax leaned down again, kissing Daryl’s neck, breath tickling and teasing, lips exploring, teeth busy worrying at skin. When he started to bite harder Daryl moaned against him involuntarily. Taking this as encouragement Jax increased the strength of the bites again until Daryl was shaking against him, struggling not to let his knees buckle.

“’m damn close, man.”

Jax’s voice was hoarse and slurred with arousal and Daryl increased the pressure on his dick, sped up the strokes and let his other hand snake up the back of Jax’s shirt. He rested the hand briefly in the small of the other’s back, but then let it glide down into his boxers. He placed it on the younger man’s ass and pulled him in again. Then he let his finger wander between the other man’s buttocks and pressed one finger against his opening.

The groan from Jax was all evidence Daryl needed that he was on the right track. He slipped his finger in a little, then a little more, careful to wait for Jax’s reaction, ready to pull back. There was no need to worry. Jack’s breath was now coming in gasps, little moans accompanying each one. Then he suddenly crowded close, trapping everything between them again and making movement impossible. Jax rested his head on Daryl’s shoulder now, moaning. Daryl could feel the other’s cock pulsing in his hand and a second later could feel the warm spunk running down his fingers.

He held still and let Jax ride it out, holding on until Jax’s head came up and he regarded him from under half-closed lids. Then he pulled his hands out from Jax’s pants. Daryl hadn’t climaxed yet, but he didn’t mind. Feeling the other man come had been enough of a turn-on. But Jax wasn’t done with him.

He suddenly dropped to his knees and pulled down Daryl’s pants. He had Daryl’s erection in his mouth before Daryl could even think of pulling away. The hot mouth, the slow licks and the motion of the lips on the sensitive skin were enough for Daryl to tip over the edge in less than a minute. Jax didn’t pull away, as Daryl had half expected, but kept Daryl deep inside and swallowed his cum.

When he finally did let go of Daryl he straightened up and started putting his clothes back in order before Daryl had even sufficiently processed the events to move from where he stood rooted to the spot. Jax was clearly much more coherent already. He looked at Daryl with eyes now full of gentleness, then moved closer, tipped Daryl’s face up and planted an almost shy kiss on his lips.

“D’you wanna come inside? The house is real nice, and the bed in my room is huge.”

Daryl needed a moment to process this, then asked, “What about your gang?”

“What about them?” Jax seemed genuinely puzzled.

“What will they think, a man in your room?”

Jax grinned. “They’re used to it. S’long as I keep my fingers off them they couldn’t care less who I fuck.” He took a couple steps backward. “Coming?”

Daryl didn’t need to be asked again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl stays the night.

The house they walked into was quiet. There was only one light burning downstairs, on a small table by the door. Daryl followed Jax up the staircase and into the last bedroom along the wide hallway. Jax closed the door behind them.

“Nice place, this. We do appreciate it, you know. Haven’t had a chance to shower months. Or sleep in something half as comfortable as this.”

Jax sat down on the bed, but then got up again. “Didn’t even think to ask if you want a drink…”

He started for the door again, but when Daryl shook his head he stopped with the hand on the doorknob. Daryl thought he looked nervous and was strangely touched. Usually he was the awkward one; and that he could elicit that feeling in somebody else was unfamiliar.

Daryl would have liked to put Jax at ease, but he just wasn’t very good with that kind of thing. So he just stood there and looked at the other man, trying not to break the gaze, trying to let Jax understand that this was good, that it felt real. And it seemed to work. Jax came away from the door, took Daryl’s hand and pulled him over to the bed.

They both sat down at Jax’s wordless prompting, and the younger man raised a hand to Daryl’s face, brushed the hair off his forehead.

“’s hard to see you behind this, dude. Guess that’s the idea, eh?”

Rather than shrinking away from the touch like he would have done with most people Daryl actually felt himself relax under Jax’s hands. He felt more connected with this man he hardly knew than he had with anyone in a long time. Jax was nothing like the bikers Merle had hung around with. Daryl knew that this group probably had a history even more violent and bloody than their own group’s, but with him this man had been gentle and kind, and Daryl felt a loyalty develop he thought he’d never again experience with anyone who hadn’t come to Alexandria with them.

“Where d’you set out from?” Daryl surprised himself by asking.

“Charming, in California. Been out there for months.”

“Why’d y’come all this way?”

Jax’s hand fell away from Daryl’s face, and he stared at the dark window, unseeing. “Our club had lots of charters around the country. One’s… one was in D.C. They were the last ones we had contact with before everything went dead. We tried to find anyone still alive between California and here. We did, too, a couple. But they’re… they all died.”

He got off the bed then and started pacing the room. Another strange experience for Daryl, being the one staying still while someone else was feeling trapped. Again, Daryl didn’t really know what to say. Jax stopped, and looked at him. When he spoke again his voice was full of sadness.

“So many died, man. My mom, my step dad. My ex-wife, our son… If we’d only found a place like this sooner…” Jax rubbed his eyes with one hand. Daryl could see the tiredness of the long journey in the other man, the slumped shoulders, the way he leaned back against the door jamb. He knew that tiredness, understood the sadness, the desperation…

On an impulse Daryl got off the bed and walked over to Jax. He stepped close, but then stopped. Daryl desperately wanted to comfort the other man, tell him that he understood, and that they were safe now. But somehow he still couldn’t make that move, extend that hand first.

“Jax…” It was no more than a whisper, but Daryl’s whole soul seemed to be in the name. The blond man looked up. Daryl thought he saw recognition in the blue eyes that were holding fast to his. Behind the sadness, and the ghost of the horror they now all carried was an understanding so deep Daryl hadn’t thought it would be possible with anyone now. Not after what had happened…

Jax raised a hand and pulled Daryl close by the front of his shirt. He leaned down and kissed him gently, almost shy. Daryl noticed how different he felt now, pressing close, hands searching, stroking, almost petting him. There was a softness in the man that probably didn’t see the light of day very often.

Daryl was surprised to feel his body responding again to Jax’s closeness so quickly after they’d just gotten each other off outside. He took hold of Jax now, heart hammering at the boldness, and pulled them both over to and down onto the bed. They never broke contact, Jax’s mouth on his, hands on his body, in his hair. Then he could feel fingers on buttons, pushing away his shirt.

His own hands were busy with Jax’s buttons, and soon Daryl felt the smooth, well-toned body of the younger man pressing against him as Jax pushed him down and crowded in. Daryl was resting on his back and Jax was on top, erections pressing into each other through layers of fabric. Jax shifted, causing delicious friction that sent electrical currents from Daryl’s cock all the way up into his brain, radiating into every fiber of his being.

“I want to fuck you.”

Jax’s voice was hoarse again, and Daryl could see the question in his eyes. He nodded. Had someone told him that morning that he’d have sex with a gorgeous stranger three times that day he would’ve been certain they’d been bit by a walker and were talking nonsense in their fever. But now it seemed the most natural thing to him, and he wanted Jax to fuck him enough to make him tremble all over.

Jax moved off him and down to his side, to undo Daryl’s pants and pull them down. Then he undid his own fly, pulled his pants off too and dropped everything over the side of the bed. He shrugged off his shirt and let it follow after the pants. Daryl was frightened for a moment, the same sick feeling he always got at this point. He never took his shirt off in front of people. There were too many questions, too many pitying glances, and things were never the same once someone knew.

But this time, the feeling passed. He didn’t mind Jax seeing the scars, the reminder his dad had carved into Daryl that he was scum, and worthless. Because with Jax, Daryl knew it wasn’t true. So he half sat up and let the shirt glide off his back. Jax moved to take it and throw it with the other clothes, and Daryl made no move to lie down quickly or hide his back.

The other man froze. Daryl didn’t look at Jax, but neither did he pull away as a hand brushed one of the biggest welts close to Daryl’s right shoulder.

“Oh Daryl…”

The voice was so low Daryl wasn’t even sure Jax had spoken. He didn’t regret revealing his secret and knew he never would. It was safe with Jax, who would know what it meant. Who seemed to understand that this was something Daryl didn’t share lightly, because his eyes, when he pushed Daryl into the cushions now, were not full of pity, but gratitude. Daryl didn’t even know how he could tell, but he knew it was the truth.

Here was someone Daryl didn’t share a history with. Someone who hadn’t known Merle, or anything about his life before the end times they now lived in. Someone who, Daryl could feel, had also wished many times he could have gotten away from the one and only life he’d ever known. Maybe, Daryl thought, together they could start something new, for them both.

Jax was moving Daryl’s legs apart and Daryl shifted to allow the other man access. Jax’s hand closed around Daryl’s cock and began stroking it slowly. He lowered himself until they were able to kiss again, and between the sensation of Jax lying against him, his lips on his face and neck and the hand keeping up its slow movement Daryl was quickly close to the edge again.

“Now,” he managed, and Jax understood. He raised himself up on his knees, took his own cock in one hand and started stroking himself. The other hand disappeared from Daryl’s view and he could feel it sliding into place between his buttocks. He moaned at the contact, and Jax scooted closer, positioning himself.

And then they were connected again, and to Daryl it felt so right. He just marveled at the sensation, which was only partly physical, and so much linked to his mind. He had never felt like this with anyone else during sex, and he couldn’t place the feeling. So instead he concentrated on Jax. The feeling of his cock slowing entering him. The look in his eyes, gentle, patient, calm. No pity, no distraction, no other things mattering in this world.

Why, with this stranger, did Daryl feel these things? Shouldn’t it be the other way round? First building trust, then feeling safe? That was how life had always worked out for him. Or had it? He had trusted, they had betrayed him. He had let them get close, they had turned away. He had made himself care, and they had died.

So now, with no history, no obligation, suddenly there was safety, trust, comfort. Daryl knew nothing about Jax, only that he was a good man. And that, surely, was enough for now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day brings unexpected developments.

Daryl woke up alone in an unfamiliar bed, and it took him a few moments to remember how he came to be there. When the memory of the previous night returned the slight feeling of unease at the unfamiliar environment was replaced with contentment. He hadn’t just dreamed it, this was real. He’s stayed with Jax, who had wanted him close. Daryl could also remember waking up during the night to the sensation of a strong arm wrapped around his chest, a warm body pressing close. Feeling safe, Daryl had fallen asleep again right away.

Since coming to Alexandria their group had tried to adapt to a more normal schedule, and everyone slept in their respective rooms now, in the two houses allocated them. Daryl had found it difficult to go back to that. As much as he often craved solitude, sleeping behind a closed door on his own made him feel both anxious and claustrophobic, and he’d had many restless nights, usually waking before dawn and spending as little time in his bedroom as possible. This night, though, had been different. It might have just been the best night’s sleep he’d had in weeks.

When he turned over he saw a note on the empty pillow next to his. He unfolded it.

_Hope you slept as well as me. Come down when you’re ready, I want you to meet the guys. Don’t worry about them, they’re cool with this. Jax_

It was, Daryl thought, as if Jax had known that he’d be reluctant about coming down to meet a bunch of virtual strangers after spending the night with their leader. He was still nervous about it all, but his inexplicable, implicit trust in Jax made the prospect less daunting.

*

Coming down the stairs slowly, Daryl scanned the room for Jax first. He spotted him in the open plan kitchen. The younger man saw him at the same time, smiled and came to the foot of the stairs carrying two cups of coffee, of which he handed one to Daryl.

“This is the best thing about civilization. Real coffee, from a coffee maker. No more instant shit!”

The house was as generously proportioned as all of the others in Alexandria that Daryl had been to. He looked around at the other men who were spread around the large open living area. They weren’t really paying them any attention. Most were busy with some piece of kit or another, mending helmets or jackets. The one Daryl remembered being called Bobby was reading a book.

Jax went over to the dining table and sat down, and Daryl followed. The man called Tig was sitting there, moving a large flick knife from one hand to the other, looking more tense than the rest.

“The woman, Deanna, was just here,” Jax said. “She told us to go out and explore, meet the people. Then she wants to talk to each of us, alone.”

Daryl nodded. “She’ll give you jobs.”

Jax looked puzzled, but it was Tig who spoke first. “Jobs? What’s that supposed to mean?”

The man’s eyes were the most unusual Daryl had ever seen. Pale blue and watchful, they looked both menacing and cold as ice. He was the only one of the men Daryl was getting a bad vibe from.

“’s how it works,” he tried his best to explain, trying to remember how Aaron handled these things. “If y’want t’stay y’have t’give something back…”

Tig snorted and looked at Jax. “What is this shit, man?” He gestured at their surroundings, then his eyes returned to Daryl, boring into his, hard as glass. “Playing house in this cookie cutter town…”

Daryl felt fear niggling at the back of his mind. Regardless of what Jax had said, Tig was not cool with what was going on between their leader and Daryl. He looked around at the others but none of them would meet his eyes. He started to get up. Jax looked over.

“Gotta check in with my group…”

Jax nodded, looking thoughtful. He threw Tig a cold look, then he got up as well. “You all, get ready, we’re going out to meet our new neighbors. You too, Tig.”

Jax didn’t wait for a reply. He followed Daryl out onto the veranda and closed the door behind them.

“Sorry about Tig. He… he’s been wanting the leadership of this club since before shit went to hell. My step-dad, Clay, was the president,” he explained when Daryl looked his confusion. “I was his VP. When all this went south and Clay got killed I took over, as I was meant to.”

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. “I don’t get it, why Tig’s still after that gig. It’s all shit, y’know? I’d let him be the leader, for all it’s worth, but he’d get us killed…”

Jax looked at Daryl, and the frown of worry that was creasing his brow smoothed out somewhat when he smiled and stepped closed. “Never mind, though… Thanks for last night.” He leaned down and kissed Daryl briefly. “I’ll see you later?”

Daryl nodded. He’d leaned into the kiss, into the words, like they were nourishment. His chest felt warm with emotion when Jax pulled back, resting one hand against his cheek for a moment. Daryl would replay this moment in his mind all day.

He watched Jax disappear back into the house, then he stepped off the porch and walked back to the house he shared with the group, his mind calmer than in weeks.

*

“We gotta talk.”

Daryl gave a start. He spun around, door still held open. Rick was standing over by the edge of the table. Daryl knew he hadn’t been there a second ago. He must’ve waited for him down here and noiselessly stepped out from the kitchen when he heard Daryl come in.

Heart hammering with more than surprise now Daryl turned his face away and let the door fall shut. The house was quiet. He had an idea that Rick had sent everyone away. Daryl took a deep breath. Rick was right, they did have to talk, even though Daryl didn’t relish the prospect. He turned around.

“What about?”

Why did he always do this, Daryl wondered. Why did he take this aggressive tone with people so easily, when he really didn’t mean to. He could see in Rick’s eyes that the other man was annoyed, trying to keep it in check. He advanced on Daryl, who tried not to back away.

“You know what about, man. I saw you come out of their house. I saw you,” Rick took a deep breath in, “with that man.”

Daryl suddenly felt so angry he would have liked to hit something, and it took all his willpower not to make that something Rick’s face. “Why you followin’ me?”

“Because you are not thinking straight. I wanted to know why you brought these… criminals into our community. Now I know.”

Daryl could easily discern the disgust in Rick’s voice. In the past, when Rick had been like this, Daryl had always felt his world would end. He’d feel the sting of disapproval for days when Rick got angry with him, and he’d do whatever the other man wanted to get back into his good graces. Now, Rick’s disapproval still hurt, but somewhere in Daryl’s mind a small voice started to question the authority Rick had over him.

“What’s it to you?” Daryl’s voice was shaking with anger, but also with determination not to back down again.

Rick covered the remaining distance between them in two strides, and a second later he had Daryl backed against the wall. Daryl’s head connected painfully with plaster, and Rick had his arms in a grip strong enough to hurt. But there was no anger in Rick’s eyes now. There was longing, and, Daryl was almost sure of it, fear.

He didn’t struggle, just looked back at Rick, waiting for whatever was on Rick’s mind to play out. Rick’s head dipped for a second, as if he was bracing himself, then he looked back at Daryl and suddenly leaned in for a kiss.

Daryl let this happen, too. He didn’t respond for a long moment, but then felt his defenses melt away, as they always did with Rick, his body responding to the other’s proximity. He leaned into the kiss hungrily, feeling Rick’s newly smooth face against his mouth, his strong body pressing close. Daryl raised a hand, and Rick let go of his arms. Daryl’s fingers threaded into the other’s hair as he fully committed to the turn of events.

*

They ended up in Rick’s room. Daryl hadn’t been in here since they’d gotten to Alexandria and he realized it was much bigger than any of the other bedrooms. He didn’t care one way or another, but it still made him wonder if even in this world power would get you things you didn’t need, and whether someone like Rick would ever fall for that trap.

Then there was no more thinking. Rick had Daryl’s fly open in seconds and pushed his pants down to the floor. Then he went for his own clothes, stripping off his shirt and pants in one fluid movement. Daryl still couldn’t quite believe what was happening and made no move to help. He shrugged out of his own jacket, though, and threw it over a chair.

Rick’s hands unbuttoned Daryl’s shirt next, but he did not push it off Daryl’s shoulders. Daryl was grateful Rick remembered this, even while recalling the feeling of Jax’s gentle fingers on his scars.

Their bodies came together again when Rick stepped up close, erections touching through boxer shorts. Rick kissed Daryl firmly and held him close for what felt like a long time. Daryl savored the feeling of the strong arms, the scent that he’d dreamed about so many nights, the sensation of Rick’s breathing against his neck.

Rick finally pulled away, pushing Daryl towards the bed and down onto the mattress. He followed him as Daryl scooted back, just stopping briefly to pull off his boxer shorts. Daryl followed suit, wriggling out of his own underpants and throwing them over the side of the bed. The sight of Rick’s erection made his longing to feel this man inside him again almost overpowering.

Then Rick was there, moving in close. Daryl lay back, tilting his pelvis, pulling his legs up, spreading them, getting ready. Rick moved in between his knees, already preparing himself with spit. Watching Rick’s hand on his own cock heightened Daryl’s arousal again and he could feel his own erection twitching.

Rick placed his hands on Daryl’s knees, spreading his legs further. Then he let his hands wander down the inside of Daryl’s thighs, causing goosebumps to erupt all over Daryl’s arms and neck. Finally Rick took Daryl’s erection in one hand while leaning in, guiding his cock into place. Daryl could feel Rick pressing against him and moaned involuntarily.

This was different from Jax. It was Rick, and with Rick entering him all their memories started flooding back. Not all of them were good, but Daryl tried to concentrate on what he remembered from those nights on the farm, the closeness, the newness, the trust they had felt. The hurt and rejection that had come later really didn’t matter now, or they shouldn’t.

The mere feeling of Rick inside him nearly pushed Daryl over the edge already and when the other man started to move he knew he wasn’t going to last. He tried to catch Rick’s eyes, but Rick kept his eyes closed, intense concentration evident on his face. Daryl could tell by the flush on Rick’s cheeks that he was close as well.

Then Rick did look at him, and while he looked he intensified the pressure on Daryl’s cock, the speed of his thrusts. Daryl’s fists clenched into the sheets as he felt the sensations peaking, his back arching off the mattress, his cock pulsing in Rick’s hand. He could hear Rick give a grunt as he was tipped over the edge by Daryl tightening around him.

For a long moment they both savored the mutual peak, riding out the waves of pleasure. Their eyes did not meet. Daryl kept his closed, feeling a strangely guilty sensation in the pit of his stomach growing stronger and stronger.

Rick pulled out and slumped down next to Daryl. For a few minutes neither spoke, just concentrated on the aftershocks and the breathing that slowly returned to normal. Finally Rick propped himself onto an elbow, giving Daryl a long, hard look.

“You are family, Daryl. There is nothing for you there with this guy, nothing you can’t get from me. If you need this, we’ll keep doing it. Just because me and Jessie…”

Daryl felt like an icy hand was pressing down on his throat, hard. All air seemed cut off, and he fought the rage rising in him. He pushed himself away from Rick, already rising.

“What d’you think I am, Rick? D’you think you can buy me with sex? Put your stamp on me? Mark me as yours?” He was shaking as he picked up his clothes, slipping his boxer shorts and pants back on.

“Daryl, no…”

But Daryl had heard enough. He straightened up. “It’s not about the fucking, man, don’t you get that? ‘t never was. ‘t was about you an’ me, what we were… what I thought we were becomin’…”

He couldn’t go on. His fingers were shaking too much to button the front of his shirt, so Daryl just grabbed his jacket and pulled it on. When he looked at Rick again he could see nothing but confusion, utter incomprehension. Whatever he thought he’d once seen there was gone.

Without another word Daryl turned and walked from the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are not improving.

Daryl was striding down the street, not paying attention to where he was going. He just wanted to put as much distance between Rick and himself as possible.  

"Daryl?" 

He'd walked right past someone without noticing. Daryl spun around. It was Aaron, not ten yards away, now straightening up from where he'd been crouching next to his car, inspecting the front tire. Daryl stopped, heart hammering. He had to get it together, not lose his head. Even in here it wasn't always safe to assume nothing could get you, even if it wasn't walkers. 

Aaron looked at him closely. "You all right, man?" 

Daryl lowered his head. He didn't particularly want to discuss this with anyone, but he couldn't just snub Aaron. The man had been nothing but kind, and Daryl trusted him. He shrugged.  

"S'alright." 

Aaron raised his eyebrows at him. 

"Doesn't look like it is. Come inside, I've got some fresh coffee just brewing now." And when he saw Daryl's expression he added, "Eric's away." 

Daryl didn't mind Eric, but the thought of not having to deal with anyone else right now was what swayed him. Aaron wouldn't push him into talking, if he didn't feel like it. Daryl might have to listen to Aaron talk, but the truth was he didn't mind that. It was soothing to listen to Aaron, if Daryl was being honest. 

He followed the other man into his house and sat down on the sofa at Aaron's invitation. Aaron briefly disappeared into the kitchen and came back with two steaming mugs, one of which he handed to Daryl. 

They didn't say anything for a while, just sipped their coffees. Then Aaron broke the silence. "Strange how things develop sometimes."  

Daryl threw him a questioning look, which Aaron interpreted correctly. He elaborated. "When I brought your group in I knew it would shift the balance in here, but I had no idea it would be this extreme. And now look at us. We're much stronger for it, and we might actually have a chance to survive this." 

He looked at Daryl. "But it could have easily gone the other way, I know that. And if it wasn't for Michonne and Carol it very well might have." He leaned forward. "What I’m trying to say, Daryl, is that Rick is only human, too. He's been through a lot, but he is used to getting things his way. Make sure you don't lose yourself in trying to make everything all right for him only." 

Daryl must have looked his suspicion because Aaron elaborated. "I've seen how he looks at you, and I saw him follow you. From back there," he gestured to the back veranda of the house, "I can see across to where the new guys are. I saw you this morning." 

Daryl stared into his coffee. "I don't know what I want, anymore. Jax, he... he gets me, y'know? I'm not sure Rick does, not now..." 

Aaron was about to say something in reply when they heard a scream, and then another. They were on their feet and moving at the same time; Daryl, being closer to the door, leading the way. 

When they got outside Daryl spotted the commotion at once, over on the other side of the road at Olivia's house. 

Olivia came running onto her porch at the same time as Jessie came running up the street. She stumbled down the stairs and Jessie caught her. Daryl had made it across the road in a flash, spotting Tig and the one he remembered going by the name of Juice coming out of Olivia's house. 

From the corner of his eye Daryl saw Rick hurrying up. He decided then to hang back, staying on the sidewalk, but Rick didn't look his way. He was already zeroing in on the men on the veranda. 

"What's going on?" The voice came from behind Daryl.

Daryl hadn't heard Jax approach but when he turned the man was right by his shoulder. Daryl shook his head. 

"Dunno yet... It’s Tig…" Daryl gestured to where Rick was now climbing the steps.

Jax walked past him, following Rick up the steps to Olivia's house. Daryl could hear Rick's voice carry over. 

"What do you think you're doing?" 

Then Tig's voice, defensively. "We were just after some booze, man. This place is hard to stomach sober..." 

"Whatever this is, Rick, I'm sure we can sort it out. Let me talk to them..." 

The moment Jax spoke Daryl knew it would turn bad. He wanted to shout out a warning, but he found he couldn't make a sound. Jax stepped up behind Rick, stretching out a hand. Daryl was sure he only meant to calm Rick and draw his focus from Tig. 

When Jax's hand came to rest on Rick's elbow Rick spun round. Daryl could see the hatred on his face, a rage not unlike what he'd witnessed when Lori had died, or when he'd shot Pete just weeks ago.  

Rick's fist connected hard with Jack's jaw. Not prepared for it Jax was caught off balance and staggered back, losing his footing and his balance and crashing down the stairs hard. 

The moment Rick's punch hit home Daryl was moving. He was aware of another figure next to him and realized it was Abe. Still, they weren't fast enough. Rick had jumped down the steps after Jax who, winded from the fall, did not get his wits together quickly enough. 

Rick had landed two vicious kicks into Jax's ribs before Abe managed to pull him away. Daryl was sure he heard ribs crack. He dropped down by Jax's side where the man lay now curled up in agony. 

"Jax..." 

Daryl wasn’t sure what to do, so he just put one hand carefully on the man's shoulder. Jax's eyes were full of pain when they met Daryl's. He didn't seem to know quite where he was for a moment, but then tried to struggle to his feet. 

Daryl helped him up, and supported him with an arm around the waist when Jax's knees threatened to buckle. Jax spat a mouthful of blood onto the ground. His lower lip was bleeding profusely.

There was silence all around. Daryl looked at the people gathered around them but avoided looking at Rick. He felt such hatred, he was sure he would have done something irrevocable if he'd even so much as glanced at the man. Daryl looked back at Jax, who was pale and leaned against him shakily. 

"C'mon, let's get out of here..." 

They walked toward Jax's house slowly, not looking round. Nobody followed. 

* 

Daryl banged the door shut behind them with one foot. Jax was heavy now, leaning on him hard as the pain intensified and his strength wavered. It had felt like a long walk, and the last few steps to the sofa were almost the most difficult. 

Daryl lowered Jax carefully, feeling his wince cut into his heart like a knife.  

"Be right back." 

Daryl went to the kitchen, found a clean dish towel which he wet under the faucet and a glass which he filled with water. Back by Jax's side he perched on the sofa next to him. He gestured awkwardly at Jax's face with the towel. 

"’s it still bleeding?" 

Jax touched his mouth with one hand, wincing again, but then shaking his head. 

"Might've knocked some teeth loose... Quite the right hook, your sheriff."  

Jax took the tea towel from Daryl and wiped some of the blood off his lips. Then he looked down at the bloody splatters all over his shirt and took a deep breath. That made him wince again, and he pressed one hand against his ribs. 

"Let me see." 

Daryl pushed Jax's shirt up when the other man took his hands away. The sight made Daryl feel sick. A huge bruise was covering almost all of Jax's left rib cage already, black blue and angry looking. 

At that moment there was a knock at the door and Carol stuck her head through a second later.  

"Can I come in?" 

Daryl caught a look of uncertainty from Jax. "She's one of ours." 

The younger man nodded, and Daryl relayed that nod to Carol. She stepped through the door. 

Jax tried to crane round on the sofa to catch a glimpse of Carol from where he sat slumped into the cushions. This made him grit his teeth, and the hand went back to the ribs. Daryl was getting worried. Jax's breathing was sounding forced now, and he was very pale. 

Carol stepped round so Jax could see her more easily. "Wanted to check you're not too badly hurt. I brought painkillers." 

Jax smiled at her, and Daryl watched Carol closely. He could see her face soften as she looked down at the young man. 

"Let me see the damage." 

Daryl relinquished his seat by Jax's side as Jax pulled up his shirt, and Carol sat down. She touched the bruise very gently, yet it still made Jax hiss with pain. 

"One rib cracked for sure, maybe two. You'll have a lot of joy with that before it's healed." She pulled a small bottle of pills out of her shoulder bag. 

"Take one now, then go to bed. They're strong, will conk you out for several hours." 

Jax pulled his shirt back down gingerly. "Where are my guys?" 

"Rick held them back to talk to them. Don't worry," she said at the look of alarm on Jax's face. "He's calmed down." But the look she gave Daryl betrayed the lie. 

Carol gave Jax the pills, got up and turned to Daryl. "Take him upstairs so he can get some rest." 

When Jax had taken one of the tablets and washed it down with the water Daryl had gotten from the kitchen earlier Daryl helped him to his feet. 

Jax kept his arm protectively around his chest as he slowly climbed the stairs. Daryl followed behind and once on the landing took Jax's arm to support him down the long hallway. Jax leaned on him gratefully. His breathing really sounded like it hurt him now.

In the bedroom Jax crawled onto his bed with a sigh. Daryl helped him and also took off his shoes. He was surprised by the strong surge of protectiveness he felt for the younger man. When he was settled Jax looked up at Daryl from eyes already starting to glaze over from the narcotics. 

"Thanks man… I'll have to talk to Tig later... Make sure we're cool..."  

Daryl could tell Jax was on the brink of sleep. He leaned down and brushed some strands of hair off the other man's face. Jax's eyes were closing now, and when Daryl was sure he was asleep he quietly left the room and went back downstairs. He had to talk to Carol. 

* 

She was waiting for him on the veranda. When Daryl stepped outside the other newcomers were just returning to the house. Bobby came up to him. 

"Is Jax inside?"  

"He's asleep. Got his ribs cracked..." 

Bobby looked embarrassed. He stepped up to Daryl and Carol. "What Tig and Juice did... I just wanted to say, it was a misunderstanding. We do want to stay, no question. And we know we have to play by the rules..." 

Carol smiled. "I'm sure we'll get it all worked out in the end." 

Daryl frowned. "Where is Tig?" He could see Juice skulking in the background, but the dark haired man who'd been the cause of all the trouble was nowhere to be seen. 

Bobby looked even more uncomfortable. "He stalked off in a temper. We'll go look for him. Just wanted to make sure Jax was all right..." 

Daryl nodded, and the four men all went into the house. Carol looked after them, arms crossed. 

"It's not going to work, Daryl." She held his gaze as he glared at her. "No use looking at me like that. You know it yourself..." 

She was not wrong. Between Tig undermining Jax's authority and Rick's jealous rage it would be no small miracle if they could work things out. But Daryl had to try anyway. The thought of losing Jax so soon after meeting him was too painful. 

"What did Rick say to Tig?" 

Carol sighed and sat down on the bench that stood by the door. "He said many awful things, really. But what it boiled down to was that criminals have no place in Alexandria. And that if these guys didn't play by the rules they'd be out tomorrow." 

This was roughly what Daryl had expected. Something was niggling at the back of his mind that was giving him a bad premonition. He would have to talk to Rick again, he knew. 

*

Rick met him on the veranda. Daryl had a feeling he’d been waiting at the window for him to come back to the house. He wasn’t sure what to feel about that. Rick hardly waited for him to be close enough to hear before he started to speak.

“Daryl, I need to apologize. I wasn’t sure you’d talk to me, or I’d’ve come to you…”

Daryl didn’t say anything, just waited. In his experience people would say more in their desperation to break a silence than they would if asked a hundred questions. And he was right, Rick went on almost right away.

“I don’t know what came over me. I felt so angry, at them, at you, at _him_ … but that’s no excuse. I shouldn’t have done this, and I apologize. Is Jax all right?”

Daryl found it hard to find his voice. Hearing Rick say Jax’s name caused a confusing jumble of emotions to rise in him.

“You cracked two ribs.”

Rick winced, and suddenly Daryl felt sorry for the man. All this time he’d been the one who’d had to watch Rick from afar, unable to move on or stop caring what Rick thought of him. Now Rick was the one who was desperately trying to make amends. Daryl didn’t think he liked seeing Rick suffer any better than he liked suffering himself.

Daryl was on the verge of climbing the stairs, getting close to Rick, accepting his apology. He just wanted this to work out for all of them. Make sure Jax and his group could stay, and he and Rick could repair their friendship. Then Rick spoke again.

“I am sorry, Daryl, really and truly. But the fact remains, these people don’t fit in. They are dangerous. You saw what happened today. They terrified Olivia into hysterics.” He looked down at Daryl, suddenly the cop again, looming large over everything. “Your Jax can’t control them, that much is obvious.”

Daryl later never knew what did it, the dismissive tone, the “Your Jax” or just Rick’s narrow-mindedness overall. But suddenly Daryl knew he was right. This couldn’t work. There was no reconciling with Rick, because Rick would never support him in this.

Daryl took a deep breath. His voice was dangerously quiet when he spoke. “The reason Jax can’ rein in his people is because y’put him out of commission. This one’s on you, Rick.”

And with that, Daryl walked away from the man he had loved for over a year for the second time in one day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Jax take care of each other.

Daryl closed the bedroom door behind himself quietly. The other men had been gone when he returned to Jax’s house. He hoped they would find Tig before something worse happened. Daryl had a bad feeling about the man with the unusual eyes. 

But for now his thoughts were on Jax. He gazed down at the still form curled up under the covers. Jax looked much younger in his sleep, with the worry smoothed from his brow and his features relaxed. Or almost relaxed. As he watched Daryl could see some tension crossing the pale face. Whether from nightmares or pain he couldn’t tell. 

Then Jax gave a start that almost made Daryl jump, too. He rubbed his face then squinted up at Daryl. His eyes still had that glassy, drugged look. 

"Hey..." 

"Didn't mean t'wake you..." 

"It's all right." Jax stretched, then groaned and curled up. He'd evidently forgotten about his ribs for a second there. 

"Easy, man." 

Daryl was surprised with himself when he sat down on the bed by Jax's side, stroking his back soothingly. Jax had buried his face in the pillow but eventually, when the pain subsided, he looked up and his eyes sought out Daryl's. Daryl could see gratitude there, laced in with the pain. 

Then, as reality reasserted itself, Jax suddenly frowned. "Where's Tig?" 

"The others are looking for him... No..." Daryl placed a hand on Jax's shoulder when the other man made an attempt to get up. "You can't go running after him. You're hurt, and drugged out of your head..." 

The feedback from the injury as he struggled against Daryl seemed to convince Jax that he indeed had a point. He sank back into the pillows. 

"Where did you go?" 

Daryl frowned. "How d'you know I went anywhere?" 

Jax smiled. "Woke up once, you were gone. I might’ve missed you..." When that didn't elicit a smile or even a look from Daryl Jax's smile vanished, too. "What is it?" 

Daryl looked at him. "Went to see Rick. Jax, I don't know this'll work..."  

He got off the bed and started pacing, rubbing his eyes as he went. 

"What's the deal with you two?"

This was said so quietly it made Daryl stop and turn. He considered for a moment. Jax's face was quite set now, as if he was trying to prepare for more hurt. Daryl decided to tell him. The way things were going, he'd need to make a decision soon, and he had a feeling that honesty would play a part in how it would pan out. 

"Back when we first met, our group... we stayed at a farm. Rick's son got hurt, and Carol's daughter, she... Sophia was killed. Rick and I, we got close. His wife was pregnant..." Daryl started pacing again. He wasn't used to explaining himself and struggled to keep things simple. He looked at Jax. "Sorry, it's just all so confused. There's more to it, but..." 

Jax waved his worry away. "Just tell me what you can." 

"I guess Rick, he turned to me for comfort, but I thought... I thought it was more, you see? I got upset, I yelled. And he hit me. Bit like he hit you... He apologized right away, he really didn't mean it, I'm sure. But after that, he pulled away. And then the farm was overrun, and we were out there for months. I'd do whatever he needed me to do... When his wife died he sought me out, but again... Just to have someone to get through the pain, I s'pose..." 

Daryl stopped and looked around. He hadn't even realized he'd stopped by the window, staring unseeingly out into the early evening light, his back turned to Jax. 

"I loved him, and I couldn't see it. What he made me become. How I disappeared..." 

There were no more words now. Jax looked at Daryl for a long moment, his expression tender. Then he held out a hand. Daryl went to him, toeing off his shoes and climbing onto the bed. Jax propped himself up with some difficulty and pulled Daryl close. He took him into his arms and Daryl sank into the embrace with a sigh. Tears were threatening as he rested his head against Jax's shoulder. 

"You deserve better than that, man."  

Daryl buried his face into Jax's shirt as the tears started running down his face. 

* 

Daryl had gone downstairs when it was almost fully dark, to fix them both something to eat. Jax only picked at his food and Daryl wasn't particularly hungry either. He tried to get Jax to eat so he could take another pill as Daryl could tell from the other man's face that the pain was getting worse again. It was no good, however; Jax just shook his head at Daryl's urging. 

So Daryl took the plates back to the kitchen. As he was clearing up the other men walked in the door. Bobby came over when he saw Daryl. 

"Nothing," he said. "No clue where Tig's gone. We talked to the guys at the gates, but they haven't seen him either." 

Daryl frowned. This was bad. As long as Tig was unaccounted for Rick would be likely to harass Jax again. Bobby leaned against the counter. 

"Are you staying?" 

Daryl nodded. 

"Good. Jax can do with the support right now." Daryl looked at Bobby, a little surprised, and Bobby elaborated. "We might look like criminals to you guys, but we do stick up for our own. Tig and Jax, that problem goes way back. Stupid, really. Tig should know better. Us, we'll stick with Jax, we'd never betray him. Tig keeps forgetting Clay's no longer there to protect him..." 

He clapped Daryl on the shoulder, and Daryl succeeded in not flinching away. "Thanks for sticking around, we'll all sleep more easily for it." 

* 

When Daryl returned to Jax the younger man was struggling to get up. 

"What're you doing, man?" Daryl went over to the bed and placed a hand on Jax, who was just swinging his legs over the side. 

"Juice... Said they... Couldn't find... Tig..." 

Breathing almost impossible just from the exertion of sitting up in bed, Jax was still determined to get to his feet. He tried to shrug Daryl's hand off. Daryl, having been in a situation similar to Jax's, fighting off well-meaning friends trying to prevent him from doing himself serious damage, knew better than to let him. 

"No, Jax."  

His attempt at sounding forceful must have been a success because the other man looked at him and ceased his struggle.  

"It's pitch dark out there. Nobody could find him now. 'sides, he's most likely not in Alexandria anymore. If I have to I'll track him down myself, tomorrow, when I can see." 

He pushed Jax back, gently but determined, and Jax went, looking defeated but, Daryl thought, also a little relieved. Daryl took one look at Jax's face, pale and sweaty from the renewed pain, then went to the dresser, shook another pill from the bottle sitting there and handed it to Jax, together with the glass of water from the bedside cabinet. 

Then he undid the buttons of his pants, toed off his shoes again, took the pants off and threw them on the chair already holding his jacket. Jax moved himself on the bed gingerly so that Daryl could climb in next to him. 

Daryl looked at Jax when they were both settled and saw with some relief the painkillers smoothing some of the pain from the other's face already. 

"Sleep now, we'll worry about everything else tomorrow." 

Jax raised a hand and placed it gently against Daryl's face. Then he threaded it through his hair and pulled Daryl down for a kiss. Daryl obliged, but worried about Jax's cut lip and tried to keep the kiss light. Jax was having none of it, and as Daryl found his body responding he leaned more fully into the kiss which quickly became an embrace. 

Then Jax's hand vanished under the covers, finding the waistband of Daryl's boxer shorts and slipped inside. Daryl tried to put a hand on Jax's to stop him before he could go any further, pulling out of the kiss. 

"You're hurt." 

Jax smiled at him hazily. "My hand isn't. And those narcotics are first rate..." 

Daryl relented. In truth, he was desperate for close contact with Jax now more than ever. After this day, with all this hurt, the worry and especially the fight with Rick his fledgling connection with this stranger seemed the only thing still real. 

Jax took Daryl gently in his hand. Daryl knew he was already half hard, and the touch of the long, strong fingers around his shaft got his erection the rest of the way in a second. Daryl rolled over on his side, to have a better view of the other man. Afraid to hurt him without meaning to Daryl only felt it safe to touch Jax's face. 

The young man's eyes were half closed, but he was still looking at Daryl. A smile was playing around Jax's lips as Daryl's breathing sped up. Daryl closed his own eyes then, after burying his hand in Jax's blond strands of hair. 

It was such a small thing, having Jax's hand on his dick, but in this moment, amid all the uncertainty and the pain, both before them and behind them, Daryl felt that whatever was going to happen next would be all right, as long as they could face it together. 

When he was only seconds away Daryl opened his eyes again. Jax's gaze met him right away, and Daryl realized he must have been watching him all this while. It didn't bother him. Jax's eyes were sleepier than ever but the strokes on Daryl's shaft never wavered. 

"Just let go, Daryl," Jax whispered. And Daryl did. 

When he had ridden out the orgasm and focused on Jax again he could tell right away what a struggle it was for the other man to stay awake now. Smiling slightly at the ridiculousness of the situation Daryl extracted Jax's hand from his boxer shorts, then scooted closer. Jax shifted himself into position in Daryl's arms, cuddling in. Feeling silly but nevertheless giving in to the urge Daryl kissed him lightly on the top of the head. 

"Tha' was good, man. Go t'sleep now." 

Jax didn't really need telling, he had already nodded off. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprisingly, things can still get worse.

The next morning did not start as peacefully as the previous night had ended. Daryl was awakened by a loud knock on the door. Not their bedroom door but the front door, and he knew immediately that a knock loud enough to wake him could only be bad news. He was still squinting into the not quite dawn when there were footsteps hurrying down the corridor and the bedroom door banged open.

"Really sorry, Jax, but we need you, now!"

It was Juice's voice rending their peace apart and Daryl was surprised how quickly Jax went from curled up asleep in his arms to upright in bed and fully coherent.

"Juice... what is it?"

"Tig. He... he's killed a woman."

*

There was no talking Jax into taking it easy now. He'd been struggling out of the sheets before Juice had finished the sentence, and one look at him convinced Daryl that the man would be going out there with or without his help. He decided to do what he could to support him.

When Jax had crawled into bed the previous day with his injuries they hadn’t bothered with his pants, so all he needed now were shoes. That was proving a bit of a problem for Jax. He tried to bend down to retrieve the shoes but just managed to double over with a groan. The hand was back on the ribs before Daryl could get up and come around the bed to help. Tying Jax's shoelaces Daryl felt a strange and powerful tenderness for the younger man well up inside him.

“Thanks…” Jax voice betrayed the discomfort he was still in.

Daryl straightened up. “D’you want another painkiller?”

Jax shook his head. “Things make me too sleepy. I need to be able to think.”

He pushed himself off the bed and walked out the door, Daryl following behind.

When they got downstairs the others were shrugging into their jackets. Daryl was surprised to see Carol by the door. She must have been the one who’d come to alert them.

“What happened?”

She looked strained. “Daryl, it’s Jessie. That man killed Jessie.”

Jax stepped forward. “How do you know it was him?”

In reply Carol raised a hand. On her palm lay a bloody spring knife. An icy hand clamped around Daryl’s heart. It was the knife he’d seen in Tig's hands the other day.

“We still don’t know where he is.” Carol looked around at the others. “I take it you guys had no luck last night in finding him?”

Bobby shook his head. But Jax, glancing at Carol, turned to his men. “I have a feeling I know where he is. Bobby, I need a weapon.”

The look that passed between the two men was unfathomable to Daryl, but it gave him a bad feeling. Finally, Bobby nodded and gestured at the youngest man. “Kip, get the gun.”

Daryl stepped over to Carol. He knew they had to act fast now. “Where’s Rick?”

“At Deanna’s place. Daryl, he’s a mess…” She looked at the others crowded around her. “You guys need to get out of here, and quick.”

“No.”

Daryl looked at Jax and could see determination on his pale face. He was still clutching his side, but now he straightened up with a wince.

“This one’s on us. We take care of our own.”

*

Initially Daryl didn't know where they were going. He had no idea how Jax could know where Tig was when the others had had no luck finding him. But when he realized what their goal was he had to admit it made a certain sense.

Jax walked more slowly and with less of the swagger Daryl had noticed when they first met. Daryl, who was adjusting his own strides to the other's, thought his breathing still sounded like he couldn't take a deep enough breath to get enough air. Looking over at Jax, though, Daryl could see a grim expression on the younger man's face that made Daryl deeply uneasy.

They drew up outside Olivia's house. There was nobody in sight. Daryl stopped Jax with a hand on the other's arm.

"How d'you know he's here?"

Jax squinted at the house in the slanting, early morning light. "It's where it started. In Tig's mind, this is payback. He got to Rick by killing his woman, now he's gonna get the one who started it all." Then he finally looked at Daryl. "If I don't get to him first, Daryl, you're next on his list."

Daryl wasn't frightened of Tig, he could have taken him out no problem. But he was deeply worried about Jax. When the other man made to move towards the steps to the veranda Daryl held him back again.

"Let me go in. I can knock him out, we'll get Rick and Deanna to lock him up..."

Jax shook his head, like Daryl had expected. He looked at Daryl long and hard, then took his hand and squeezed it. "No, Daryl. This is my job to do."

Jax let go of Daryl and turned back towards the stairs. He took a deep breath that made him wince again. Shoulders set, he set off up the steps.

The moment Jax had disappeared through the door Daryl could hear hurried footsteps behind him. He turned around, not surprised to see Rick running towards them.

Juice and Chibs were starting to move to head Rick off, but Daryl raised a hand. "Let me handle him."

He stepped back onto the sidewalk and into Rick's way. When the other man got close Daryl could see grief and hatred mingling on his face. He barred the way as Rick tried to move past.

"Let me through," he snarled, but Daryl shook his head.

"No, man. Jax ‘s dealing with it."

Rick tackled Daryl, trying to push him out of the way. Daryl caught him and held fast. They were of matching strength, and it was no mean feat for Daryl to hang on, but only a few seconds into the struggle a shot rang out from inside the house.

Both of them froze. Daryl let go of Rick and now turned back towards Olivia's place. But before he'd taken five steps up the path the door opened and Jax emerged. There was fresh blood on the front of his T-shirt and jacket, but Daryl didn't think it was his.

Jax shielded his eyes against the glare as he regarded the faces all turned to him from the lawn and the path. He slowly approached the stairs, then started the descend. Daryl could see his arm cradling the hurt ribs again. In the other hand he still held the gun.

When Jax reached to bottom of the stairs he stopped. Daryl could now see the sheen of sweat on his brow, the paper white face betraying shock and pain. He suddenly dropped the gun, clutching the stair's banister hard. Then he half turned, doubling over.

Daryl could hear Jax retching into the bushes and was at his side in seconds. He waited for Jax to get his body under control again, not touching. Finally Jax straightened, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. When he turned round and took a tentative step away from the house his knees gave way, and Daryl caught him.

For a moment they stood there, as if frozen in time. Daryl could feel Jax shaking against him, and he leaned on Daryl hard enough for him to realize exactly how much strength this whole ordeal had cost him. Daryl held him close, the hand on Jax's back drawing soothing circles until he could feel the other man calming down.

Jax looked at Daryl, then at his men who'd come close. "Bobby, Juice, can you deal with Tig's body..."

Daryl felt Jax shudder against him and thought he might be sick again. But Jax just closed his eyes for a moment and swallowed hard. Then he looked at Rick who was standing with Carol, Abe and some of the others a little way away, stony-faced.

"The woman who lived her, she's... Her body's in there too."

Jax was very heavy against Daryl now. Daryl knew the other man would not be able to stay upright much longer. He looked at Bobby, whose eyes showed concern. Then he gently urged Jax along the path.

"C'mon, man. Let the others handle the rest."

They walked slowly down to the sidewalk. When they passed his group Daryl looked at Rick. There was still hate there, and a new determination. As they walked on Rick spoke.

"Jax, I want you and your men out of here by the end of the day."


	8. Chapter 8

Jax collapsed onto to sofa with a groan and buried his face in his hands. Daryl looked down at him, feeling gut wrenchingly sorry for the other man. He was sure Jax was close to tears, he'd seen it on his face while he had half carried Jax back to the house. If they didn't come now they'd come later. Daryl almost wished he'd cry. Jax had not said a word since Rick had pronounced them outcasts, and now lay eerily still on the sofa.

Daryl crouched next to him and smoothed the hair away from his face.

"Jax, look at me..."

But Jax, eyes still hidden behind his hands, just rolled over onto his side, his back towards Daryl.

Daryl sighed and straightened up. He was loath to do what he knew he had to, and didn't want to leave Jax alone. There was nothing for it, though. Jax's men wouldn't be back for a while, dealing with the body.

"Stay here, man. I'll be back real quick."

*

He met Carol outside their house. "Is he in there?"

She nodded, biting her lip. "Daryl, don't do anything you'll regret later..."

Daryl looked at her, feeling suddenly very sad. "Should’ve done this a long time ago. Never had t’guts, until now…"

He left Carol standing on the path, tears in her eyes. Rick was sitting in the living room, Michonne and Sasha close by. At the look on Daryl's face they both rose and went outside. Rick didn't look up.

"What do you want?"

Rick's face was expressionless, he was clearly numb with shock. He voice was flat and hardly audible.

Daryl looked at the man he'd loved with all his heart. He couldn't lie to himself, there were feelings still lingering, and he felt sorry for what he was about to do to Rick. But he now understood that there was no future for them, not one Daryl cared for, anyway.

"Will you reconsider?"

There was a pause. Daryl knew that this was it. The moment for his decision was almost here. Then he realized that he'd already made it.

"No."

Daryl took a deep breath.

"You do know that I will leave with them."

Another pause. Then, almost soundlessly, "Yes."

There was nothing left to say. Daryl looked at Rick for another moment but got nothing in return.

Daryl turned around, opened the door and walked out.

*

When Daryl returned to the house the other men were back. Bobby looked at him, but didn't speak. Then his eyes wandered pointedly to Jax. He seemed to not have moved since Daryl left. 

"Did he say anything?" 

Bobby shook his head. "You speak to your sheriff? Any joy?" 

Now Daryl shook his head. Bobby sighed. "We'll get our shit ready." 

Daryl went over to Jax. He perched on the narrow space still left on the sofa, close enough to feel the other's body heat. After a moment's hesitation he placed a hand lightly on Jax's back. 

"Rick's not changing his mind. I'm sorry." He kept his voice low. "We'll have to get ready, and..." 

That finally elicited a reaction. Jax turned his head, his eyes, heavy with pain, locking on Daryl. 

"We?" 

"D'you think I'd just let you leave?" 

Jax's expression changed. His eyes turned dark with sorrow, then finally tears started prickling between his lashes. He struggled to sit up, then threw his arms around Daryl, burying his face against Daryl's shoulder, now crying in earnest. 

Daryl enfolded Jax in his arms, holding him as close as he dared, mindful of renewed pain. He was sorry for him having been the cause that pushed Jax over the edge into this meltdown, but the main feeling now was relief at having made the right decision. 

* 

It was after noon. Chibs had just let Aaron out of the house. The man had brought them provisions and maps, and had of course tried to sway Daryl's mind. But Daryl had not let him. Finally, disappointed, Aaron had left them, promising Daryl to be there to say goodbye. 

They were almost ready. Bobby had made sure they all ate something and had even managed to coax some food into Jax. Daryl wasn't sure he'd have done it the same way, threatening the man with bodily injury, but it had done the trick. 

There hadn't been a lot of packing, and little talk. The others had accepted the fact that Daryl would come with them without surprise or protest. They had agreed to set off in the early afternoon, to have enough daylight left to find a safe place for the night.

It had also been agreed that Daryl would ride Jax's bike, with Jax riding pillion. Daryl would have preferred to bring his bike, too, but the fact was that Jax was in no condition to ride on his own. He was still in considerable pain, and Daryl had made sure to pack the painkillers.

They could also all tell that killing Tig had badly shaken their leader. Daryl briefly considered the advisability of abandoning the bikes altogether, but on reflection decided that the men had lost enough for one day.

He had briefly spoken with Bobby. “D’you think Jax will be ok? He’s not much a leader to you the way he is right now…”

“He’ll be fine, son. He needs to heal, both inside and out, and we’ll take care of him until he does.” He looked up at Daryl. “You being there will help, more than you know…”

*

Bobby had just closed the last bag and now shrugged into his jacket. “Alright, let’s go.”

Each of them except Jax took a bag. Daryl had had nothing to pack, he didn’t care to take any reminders from this place. Aaron had only brought him his crossbow and a few useful things from the general storage.

They exited the house they had thought could become their home after Bobby, Daryl bringing up the rear. It was a beautiful, warm summer day, and eerily quiet. Nothing seemed to be stirring in Alexandria, yet Daryl felt like dozens of eyes were on them.

They each climbed onto their bikes, after affixing the bags. Jax climbed on behind Daryl, scooted very close and wrapped his arms around Daryl hard enough to hurt. Daryl didn’t mind. If Jax needed him close right now, he’d put up with some discomfort. They slowly rode the short distance to the gates.

There was a group of people gathered just inside the wall. Daryl scanned the crowd and was surprised to see every single one of his group amongst the onlookers. Everyone but one. They were all approaching now, so Daryl placed a hand on Jax’s lying against his chest and looked around.

“Better step off, don’t want us t’topple...”

Jax nodded, climbed down a little awkwardly and stepped to the side. Daryl put the bike on the kickstand and swung his leg over. Before he had even turned round properly Carol had flung her arms around him, sobbing. She clung on for a long time, but didn’t speak. Daryl didn’t say anything either. He didn’t trust his voice.

When Carol finally let go the others approached him one by one. Some said a few words, but most seemed too stunned to speak. Carl had brought Judith, and Daryl held the baby for a long moment, inhaling her smell, trying to commit every inch of her to memory. Knowing that he’d never see this tiny being grow into the beautiful girl she was undoubtedly going to be almost broke his heart.

Michonne was last, and she held on to Daryl almost as long as Carol. When she finally let go she looked at him long and hard, tears shimmering in her eyes.

“I don’t like this one bit, but I get it, you know.”

Daryl tried to give her a smile. There was a lump in his throat now that made a reply virtually impossible. A small movement in the distance over Michonne’s shoulder caught his eye. Daryl had the eyes of the hunter and could easily make out Rick on the veranda of their house. As Daryl watched the other man stepped into the shadows, then opened the front door and disappeared.

“He’s hurting bad, just so you know.”

Michonne was looking in the same direction as Daryl, who now looked back at her. “Not enough to come out and stop me, though.”

And that was that. Daryl climbed back onto Jax’s bike and waited for Jax to climb on behind him. The younger man’s arms closed round his chest again, and Daryl briefly squeezed one hand. Jax’s voice in his ear was quiet.

“You okay, brother?”

Daryl looked over his shoulder into the sky-blue eyes that had become his world. He shrugged. “Not right now, but we’ll be soon.”

He started the bike up and without looking back followed the others through the open gate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all for reading! This story, while pretty sad, was a pleasure to write. I hope to have more SOA/TWD crossover bunnies soon...
> 
> Feedback much loved and appreciated! x


End file.
